Cogeneration represents a relatively new concept in the field of generating electricity. Traditionally, electricity has been created by centralized facilities—typically through burning a fossil fuel like coal—which is then transported through an electrical grid to individual residential and commercial facilities.
Within the past several years, cogeneration systems have been developed to essentially reduce both need and reliance on these electrical grids. More specifically, cogeneration systems typically employ a heat engine (typically an internal combustion engine) or a power station located in proximity to the residential or commercial facilities it serves so to simultaneously generate both electricity and useful heat. Most cogeneration systems utilize a centralized reservoir of fossil fuel to create electricity, heat running water and air, and in some instances even provide energy back into the grid for credit.
Recently, there have been several forms of cogeneration systems developed for use in residential homes and smaller commercial facilities. These systems have been dubbed “mini-cogeneration” systems due to their modest size and performance. Another common name associated with these systems is a distributed energy resource (“DER”) system.
Regardless of the moniker, these systems produce usually less than 5 kW of power. Instead of burning fuel to merely heat space or water, some of the energy is converted to electricity in addition to heat. This electricity can be used within the home or business, and if permitted by municipal grid management entities may be sold back to the municipal electricity grid. A recent study by the Claverton Energy Research Group found that such a cogeneration system offered the most cost effective means of reducing CO2 emissions—even compared to use of photovoltaic devices for the production of energy.
Apart from the energy conservation associated with mini-cogeneration systems, the technology also offers additional logistical benefits. Such cogeneration systems often offer more reliable energy solutions to residential dwellings in rural areas wherein it is difficult access the electrical grid. Alternatively, these systems offer more stable energy supplies in areas often affected by natural disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes and earthquakes—where the downing of power lines will often lead to large periods with a lack of energy.
While there exists multiple benefits for micro-cogeneration systems, they currently possess several drawbacks. First, current cogeneration systems still create a certain degree of byproduct from the burning of fossil fuels that must be released into the atmosphere. This creates a secondary safety issue as there is a risk that unless this toxic byproduct is sufficiently vented that it could cause a build up of carbon monoxide within the residence. Second, most of the heat engines used in micro-cogeneration systems are not highly efficient, resulting in the waste of expensive fossil fuels. Finally, many cogeneration systems fail to adequately harvest all much of the heat byproduct created from the heat engines, which could be used to heat air and water to be used throughout a facility.
Under normal conditions, residential heating systems require the use of electricity. Even when the main source of combustion is a fossil fuel, such as oil, natural gas, or propane there is almost always a need for electricity to at least power an air blower motor, power water pumps in a boiler unit, or to provide power to a transformer and igniter in a steam unit.
In the case of a power failure during the winter months, homes and homeowners can potentially be in a considerable amount of danger. Water pipes can freeze in only a few hours in the absence of an internal heat source. Additionally, the temperature within the home can rapidly fall to dangerously low levels, placing homeowners in peril.
Portable gasoline generators—normally for the purpose of providing power to lights and appliances during a power outage—are not typically equipped or installed to provide power to heat-providing sources.
Additionally, in warmer months, tropical storms, lightning, power blackouts due to overloaded power grids, and other phenomenon cause residences to lose electrical power. The loss of television, fan, lights, refrigerators, and other appliances is an inconvenience, if not dangerous. During widespread losses in electricity, pumping gasoline for use in a generator is difficult for most gas pumps rely on electric power to operate.
Most natural gas sources operate during loss of electrical power. Installing a natural gas or propane automatic generator, which is wired to a home's breaker or fuse panel, could prevent all the above mentioned problems. Such installations however require extremely expensive equipment, the installation of gas pipes, new electrical connections, and in most applications are extremely expensive upgrades.
Air-cooled fossil fuel generators produce a substantial amount of heat and exhaust under normal operation, yet are designed to operate outdoors where there is sufficient air available for cooling and exhaust discharge. Attempting to operate a generator within a confined environment is met with a significant amount of mechanical challenges, including cooling and discharging heat and exhaust gasses in a safe manner.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field for a highly efficient electricity generation system wherein an indoor generator is easily and cost effectively integrated with an existing furnace or boiler to provide seamless backup power to a facility and provide a means for a fuel-powered heating system to operate. Such a system should comprise a scheme for extracting generator exhaust gasses in a safe and efficient manner that is additionally cost effective to implement. Finally, such improved system should preferably be compact, self-contained and easy to use.